Sick
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Naruto no Baka!


NaruSasu

This was the sixth D-class mission they had to attend to as always Naruto was pissed off about having to accomplish such low-class missions, this time he had another reason to be mad; Sasuke saved him again and he was hungry so a hungry and angry Naruto was coming back to Konoha with the rest of Team7 searching for something to eat, not finding any since he was stomping on whatever he could possibly eat.

"Ahhhh!There's nothing edible here!"

"Usuratokachi!You can't go on finding food if you're smashing all the plants you get close to!"

"Shut up Sasuke!I'll do whatever I want to do!"

At that moment Naruto didn't realize the huge tiger aiming his neck(note:Naruto stomped on its tail a while ago).

"Watch out!"

"What-"

Naruto couldn't move, the only thing he could do was to watch Sasuke being slashed by the tiger's sharp claws right on his chest because he jumped in to save Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!Shan'naro!"

Sakura punched the tiger as hard as she could and sent it flying over the Kakashi caught up with them(Note:He was reading one of his books and stopped so he'd lost track of them for a while) and eventually sent Naruto and Sakura out searching for a messanger from the village so they could prepare a emergency room for Sasuke as soon as they were back.

Back in the village...

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't move, couldn't talk he just moaned in pain while he was entering the surgery room.

"Naruto baka!You have to pay attention to what you're doing!"

"Naruto, you should've listened to what Sasuke had to say...You have to be more cautious when you're in another country."

"I-I know...I'm sorry..."

"You're SORRY?If it wasn't for Sasuke-kun jumping in you could've been hurt badly can't you understand that?Sasuke SAVED your life again!You should've just died then!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan I'm really sorry-"

"Just forget it!I can't stand being around someone as stupid as you!And even knowing he's way better than you Sasuke-kun was humble enough to put his life on risk to save a low-life like you!Be thankful that he wasn't that far away otherwise you'd be dead meat by now!"

"Mah Sakura Naruto didn't want Sasuke to be hurt that badly..."

"I know that but I already had enough of seeing Sasuke-kun get hurt because the dumbass here doesn't know how to take care of himself!Kakashi-sensei I'm off now when Sasuke-kun wakes up please tell him that I'm sorry for not being there at the moment."

"Okay Sakura you can go, I'll tell him."

"Naruto, Sakura was harsh but she's 'll need to be able to protect yourself before you can protect others, you need to be more careful if you don't want to be the one rescued every time."

"I know...Kakashi-sensei I'm visiting him now..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I need to thank him for what he'd done."

In Sasuke's hospital room...

Naruto knocked the door and didn't get an answer, really he didn't need one.

"What are you doing here usuratokachi?"

"How did you know it was me?You didn't even answer when I knocked the door..."

"I wouldn't forget your stench as it suffocates me."

"Well I am indeed sorry that I slept here in the hospital so I couldn't take a shower at home!"

"You slept here?For what purpose?"

"Trying to think a way of apologizing to you about always making trouble for you."

"Kukukuku So you CAN be thankful huh?I thought you didn't have this ability."

"Sh-shu up Sasuke!"

"So this is how you're thanking me?"

"Arrrgghh!You're awful you know?"

"Tch you're too much of a quick temper..."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Naruto was still blushing and Sasuke held an evil grin on his face for a long time.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I am sorry!"

"You don't need to apologize...I jumped in because I wanted to is not like you're someone special nor anything I just thought how would it feel if I died there trying to protect you, not accomplishing my revenge, with my heart stained in hatred...I wanted to know how it would feel if I'd just died there,finally..."

"How can you say something like that?If you'd died there all of us would cry over you and I'd feel the most awful person ever!If you'd died there I would rather be dead too!"

"Tsk...Do as you want...Now leave me alone I want to suffer from this pain alone, I don't need anyone looking at me with such a pitiful face."

"I'm sleeping on the room next door during these days that you're in the hospital so if you need something...Just call out my name okay?"

"As if I would dobe."

"Then I'm going now...Good night Sasuke..."

"Get lost already..."

Naruto went back to his "room" and Sasuke whispered a goodnight as he was leaving.

A week after...

"Sakura-chan you're still mad at me?"

"Of course I am Naruto Baka!And you've got the guts to ask me?Kakashi-sensei I'm going back first I'll report to the Hokage."

"Wait Sakura I have to go with you if you want to report as your jounin teacher and while we're at it Naruto go with Sasuke to his house so he can rest for a bit before tomorrow's mission."

"Kakashi I can go home by myself!"

"No you can't what will happen to you if you faint in the middle of the way?Just let him accompany you then you can dismiss him.

"I'll take your word in that Kakashi."

"You understand right Naruto?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei I'll escort him home with all my might!

"That's the spirit now then see you two tomorrow by the plains."

Kakashi's plan was to make the two shinobi be on good terms again before the important mission they had the next day otherwise it would mess up their team and Sasuke did as they were told and went over to Sasuke's house, where he invited Naruto to come in since he had followed him all the way up to that district.

"Here's some tea, drink up then leave I'm sleeping upstairs if you want you can drink it there but don't wake me up."

"O-okay."

They went upstairs, entered Sasuke's room , Sasuke went to sleep as he'd said and Naruto stood there watching his sleeping face while drinking his tea, but Sasuke's face while sleeping was so peacefull and cute that it made Naruto blush and moan a little when the hot tea fell on him.

"What the heck are you doing usuratonkachi?"

"Sasuke?I'm sorry I woke you up!I didn't mean to spill any tea but-"

"It wasn't this what made me wake up."

"Then what was?"

"While I was trying to sleep I felt a piercing gaze on me so I opened my eyes a little and saw you staring at me while you spilled the tea."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Why are you blushing over?Never mind just get out now...This isn't the place for you to be...This should just be forgotten..."

"Huh?"

"Enough!So get OUT!"

"I'm sorry I won't bother you anymore..."

Naruto was leaving when he felt Sasuke's hand reaching for him and when he turned to see his face, he blushed because of the way Sasuke's sickly sleepy face looked like and how it turned him on.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Stop it and get out!"

"What's up with this attitude?"

"I've told you before...There isn't anything that's worth remembering here...This place should just be engolfed by the darkness that cover its history and disappear from anyone's memories...This is just a huge space that resembles a dark part of Konoha's history so should just return to what it should be nothing...Worthless,memoryless, this place, this history should just be erased together with me."

"Nothing?Erased?SDon't say something like that!"

"Tsk...You know I didn't have anyone there to save me by nightfaal but you, your darkness was disolved by the ones around you Iruka,Sakura and everyone else too they've started taking a liking to you, taking care of you, looking forward to being with you even if they haven't realized it yet...Your darkness is gone but mine is just growing like it should be, without making any effort it will grow towards its destiny just because there's no one to save me by nightfall."

"NO!I know it was painfull, it was a torment, hurting like hell lonelyness has made you like this but I-I want to help you!I want to be the one to save you from your darkness, i want to end it so youcan be happy again I want to be the one to save you by nightfall!"

"That's some fancifull talk to say..."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke gently, so he could just test what the other's reaction would be, and as he didn't receive any heavy negative response he continued with the kiss, slowly making it become more passionate, making it be the way he wanted it to be like, sending his feelings to Sasuke whenever their tongues enrolled themselves in this endless coreography, surprised at the begining Sasuke quickly put himself together again and returned the kiss passionately so Naruto would understant what did this mean, what did their feelings mean, they wouldn't pull back for a while and just parted unwillingly after a few minutes had passed so none of them would faint from the lack of oxygen, they stared at eachother for a bit and the first one to say something was the one who started all of this,Naruto.

"Y-You k-ki-kissed m-me b-ba-back?"

"Yeah..."

Sasuke's face was already red because of the heat this last kiss sent through his body making him really horny but hearing Naruto's voice again made him blush even more.

"Sasuke...I-I love you!"

"Naruto...Me too...I love you too Naruto..."

They kissed again even though they didn't need to convey their feelings in this kiss as they were both aware of the other's feelings now, they kissed fiercifully and even more passionatelt than before, maybe because they've realized it wasn't an onesided love and that it was worth trying it all along they put much more effort to this kiss, which made them feel like they were in heaven or at least in paradise where they could do whatever their hearts told them to do, they were feeling like this even before what they did after,they were already feeling turned on, horny and everything while they were still only making out but when they got to the real thing they lost themselves in the strokes of pain and pleasure that filled that one night in Sasuke's bedroom.

The next day...

"Why do the two of you look so despicable?Tired even though I said that you had to rest for today's mission!"

"Sorry~~"

They said in an unisson voice and collapsed the next thing they knew was that they were back in Sasuke's bedroom...They had the same dream so they didn't realize they were late for the meeting at the plains.

"We're late!"

"Then we shouldn't even go there."

"Sasuke?"

"Come back to bed Naruto...I promise I'll show you a world that's far more exciting than paradise~~"

"Feeling horny this early in the morning?"

"Yes so come here to heal me up~~"

"I guees it can't be helped~~"

Naruto got back to bed and they got ready for the second round...They only finished after the third round when some annoying and unstoppable knocking on the door started.

"What is it this time?"

"What the heck have you've been doing all day long?It's already 9PM and Sakura was still waiting for you up until a few minutes ago!"

"Sorry we weren't feeling really well but is it this late already?Then unfortunately Kakashi I have to go back to bed."

"Okay go rest a bit if you're still sick but tell Naruto that even if he's nursering you he should send us a note when you two can't come...Anyway tonorrow will be your day off what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm staying in bed .long~~"

"Uh- okay I'm going then...Bye..."

Kakashi didn't understand Sasuke's grin and those paused words but Naruto who was waiting right behind Sasuke understood.

"You're really energetic aren't you?"

"The same goes to you...Third round and you still get turned on by just looking at my face...Shall we ease your needs?~~"

"Never thought I'd know this side of you Sasuke and I've come to love it throughly~~"

"Then show it to me~~ The bed's waiting for the next round~~"

"You won't even stop to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry, for food if you know what I mean~~"

"I don't think I'll be able to be with you...You sex drive is way worse than mine..."

"So you aren't up to the task...That's a pity I thought we could really get along well, our rithym wasn't so bad...At least that's what I thought with all your moanings and everything..."

"Don't you dare going to someone else!You're with me now and I won't let you escape even if I lose my conciousness by doing so!"

"Jealous aren't we?Don't take me lightly Naruto, I may be like this but I am faithfull to my feelings so even if you can't handle me alone I won't run away to someone else, what I said was true, I really do love you Naruto and nothing will change that fact, neither our responsabilities as shinobis nor your lack of stamina."

"I won't take that as an offense instead I'll stick to this promise of yours, that you won't betray me nor your feelings for me."

"Now that we're clear you want to eat some Lamen or are you ready for the next round?"

"After all this talk all my desire for food has disappeared the only thing I want now is and Now."

"You're trying to trick me?So you do have stamina after all!"

"Shut up and take your clothes off they're in the way."

Sasuke stripped out of his clothes and sat on the couch.

"Are you coming usuratonkachi?"

"I'm already here."

After this they've done it again in Sasuke's bed before they fell the next day let's just say Sasuke's plan to staying in bed all day long was a complete success~~


End file.
